User blog:Jeremiah Garland/The Fragile Subject of Religion...
First off, I just want to say that there will be absolutely no arguing on this blog. The first sign I see of some flaming user who some how in his messed-up, twisted mind finds this to be offensive, or openly complain to the lack of agreement, comments will be closed immediately. Second, I also want to say that this, despite what you may be thinking, is in no way a slam towards the admins. In fact, I'm actually, in a way, defending the admins here. So, for all of you who are sitting there about to say "STOP HATING ON THE ADMINS", calm down boy, that's not what's going on here. When I first read the rules, I agreed with most of them. All except one: "no religion allowed on the wiki". I thought this was ridiculous, and while I no longer think it is ridiculous, per se, I do indeed think the rule is a little broad and vague, and could be specified more to say "no discriminating or enforcing religion". Talking about religion itself (different beliefs, similar beliefs, etc.) is perfectly fine and should even be encouraged, as freedom of speech and freedom of religion are two concepts outlined in nearly every (including the US) national constitution, in a model secular, yet tolerant, government. However, what should be outlawed, as I stated, is the notion of discriminating others for their religion or beliefs, and enforcing others to follow their faith. I'm here to talk about the later. Jack Goldwrecker, I'm talking to you now. What I heard you say tonight made my the angriest I've ever been on this wiki, and I lost mountains of respect for you. You displayed extreme ignorance and immaturity, and, despite the fact myself as well as two admins told you to stop with the ranting about Christianity, you continued to do so, proves also a high amount of brashness. For many of you who are not aware, I am indeed an atheist, as are a handful of others on this wiki. I've been stuggling with the question for a matter of years now, and have recently made it official that I am no longer a believer in the Eastern Orthodox Church, any demonation of Christianity, or any religion at all for that matter. For the past several months in chat, I have engaged with Mr. Goldwrecker (via private message) on this issue, and talking with him on why I have decided to become atheist, and what he thinks of the matter. At first, he handled these conversations maturely and showed great understanding for my cause. Tonight, however, he went off the deep end and I am outraged. Jack, you need to stop this whole "preaching thing". You aren't on any "God-sent mission to save us atheists" and our faith and what we decide about our faith is not in your interest. I know you think highly of yourself, but it is nothing but ignorance. At first, it was a little obnoxious, but after GenLawrence told you to cease, and you did not, I became irritated. After CaptainGoldvane2 told you to stop, I became enraged. It's really, really, really annoying, Jack. I respect your religion, and I am glad you are so devoted to it, but you cannot try to convince others they are wrong about the path they have chosen, and try to enforce your religion on them. When you said "You guys need to repent" and "You will not be spared by God on judgement day", that did it for me. There are many non-Christians on the wiki, and when you say stuff like that, it really rubs us the wrong way, and proves that you think Christianity is the mightiest religion on Earth. In my opinion (and I won't go too deep in this for the sake of others and their beliefs) religion just doesn't make sense. Christianity was started by a primitive Middle Eastern tribe 2,000 years ago, and despite the fact there are hundreds of religions older than it, many see it as the "right religion". How can there be a "right religion" and a "right God", when there are thousand-odd religions out there, each with their own band of followers? Are all other religions incorrect? I really just don't understand, but even still, I respect those of you who do understand it, and am glad you are devoted to a religion. All I'm saying here is that: A) the only thing about religion that is insulting is when people either discriminate or enforce. Religion itself is not offensive. Ergo, I humbly request to my friends, the admins, that this rule be revised and restated to avoid future confusion. B) I know I focused on the incident with Jack Goldwrecker, but I mean this in a general sense: stop being arrogant of your religion, and keep in mind there are plenty of others here who do not follow your religion. As I said, your constitution puts forth the rights of freedom of speech and freedom of religion, so don't abuse them. To add on to this, I ask that there are no more comments that say stuff like "may you find the path God has assigned for you!" or "may you live life with Jesus happily". We are a secular wiki, after all, and not only is saying that insulting to non-Christians, but it is overall very politically incorrect. Thank you for taking the time to read this, spasibo i do svidaniya. Category:Blog posts